Closer Than Siblings
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: Latias has noticed how strangely her brother's been acting around her lately and finally decides to confront him one night. But what does she find?


**This story was written by doomkaiser142, and was originally posted on sofurry. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. also this story has not been edited or changed from the original version. **

_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._

_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to fanfiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._

_And last but no least R&amp;R (Read and Review)_

* * *

**_I have a new poll going and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. _**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._

* * *

**_I have talked with the original author and they have given me permission to post this story._**

* * *

**Closer Than Siblings**

Latias has noticed how strangely her brother's been acting around her lately and finally decides to confront him one night. But what does she find?

As cliched a couple as you can get - I will admit - but I decided to go with it anyway because they're just so adorable.

I also don't have anything official to do with Pokémon so don't sue me, etc. The usual legal jargon.

Any constructive criticism or ideas are more than welcome!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Ha ha, that was fun," a small, cheerful Latias said gleefully as she gracefully glided down through a leafy forest canopy and onto the dusty forest floor beneath, "What do you think brother? It was great wasn't it?"

"I suppose it was," Latios replied in a much deeper, more masculine voice that still let through his excitement at their earlier endeavors, "But I still think you shouldn't have gotten so close to those humans."

Latias turned to face her brother - a powerful and majestic Latios with colors and markings identical to the rest of his exceedingly rare, noble race - and pouted cutely before replying, "But they couldn't see me; I was invisible."

Seeing his sister's false pout that threatened to break at any moment and let back out her normal, bubbly self he replied in a more stern voice, "I know you were. But if even one of them had somehow managed to see you, who knows what would have happened. You and I both saw how powerful that Garchomp was with his trainer."

"I know," Latias admitted with a soft moan of defeat as she quietly fumbled with her claws and thought about how quickly the trainer and pokémon had worked together to easily dispatch an entire family of angry Rhydons, "But I was just so curious and I had to see what was going on."

Sighing and floating over closer to his sister he gently rubbing his clawed hand over her side to soothe her, smiled lightly and added more cheerfully, "It's alright. Besides I was curious too, you know, but you just need to be more careful. You're the only sister I've got."

Almost as though the whole scene had been an act, Latios saw his sister's expression abruptly change to happiness as she giggled lightheartedly and replied, "And you're my brother who could take down any human. So I've got nothing to worry about!"

Blushing at the compliment while simultaneously shaking his head in disbelief at how carefree and cheerful his sister could be, he added, "Heh, always ignoring the messages I try to get across. Well, all that aside... It's getting dark. We should get some rest for tomorrow."

"Aw, but I'm not tired yet," Latias replied with a tinge of fake sadness in her voice and another false pout on her face.

"Now now, we need to get some rest tonight or we won't have enough energy to play tomorrow. And we'll need all the energy we can get if we want to explore that cave you found," Latios responded almost instantly in a slightly more stern tone that revealed just how often they'd had these sorts of conversations - the pre-bed conversations being an almost nightly routine.

"I suppose," Latias replied in her normal, carefree tone as though she'd already known what her brother would say, "Hee hee, well then..."

Hovering quickly over to her brother's side she gently placed a friendly kiss on her brother's nose before pulling back and giggling lightly at how deeply her brother's blush burned in his cheeks. Quickly turning around and floating up to a large, simple straw nest that balanced perfectly on the thick branch of a nearby tree, Latias gently lowered herself onto her 'nest'. Fidgeting and turning to find the most comfortable position to sleep in she yawned loudly and turned back to face her brother - who was still blushing hard - muttering quietly, "Good night brother."

"G-Good night sis," Latios muttered back quietly as he nervously floated up to his nest on an adjacent branch and watched as she smiled happily, gave another cute yawn and curled into ball before quickly falling asleep. It always amazed him how quickly his sister could fall asleep - out like a light in an instant with no hope of waking until dawn's light shone through the tree's leaves - and without truly realizing it he began to watch his sister's stomach as it slowly rose and fell to her calm breathing. He smiled happily as he thought about how cute she looked and how attractive she was for someone so young as he let his gaze shift over her to take in all her sublime beauty.

Similar to most other Latias she had smooth, velvety skin of purest white on her face and neck and equally silky skin a wondrous hue of ruby-red on her lower body with a small blue triangle positioned cutely in the middle of her chest and a large red triangle on her face. Her body was slightly rounded like his and in most other physical aspects she looked identical to him with the exception of her being only two-thirds his size. But he couldn't help but feel that her smaller size helped accentuate her feminine features as he recalled her delicate hands, playful smile and shapely hips that curved slowly to hide her tight, untouched and virgin...

Latios tore his gaze from his sister, swallowed hard and shook his head quickly in an attempt to rid him of such terrible thoughts. He looked quickly up towards the stars that shone overhead and twinkled silently as he mentally berated himself for being so weird as to think of his sister in such as way. _How could you think of her like that,_ he mentally lectured himself - careful to make sure his thoughts couldn't be picked up by his sister, _She's your own sister, she trusts you. You can't betray her trust like that! You shouldn't even be thinking about such things!_ Sighing heavily and lowering his gaze slowly as he felt an all too familiar stirring in his crotch, Latios spied a inch of his engorged red spire gently push through his protective slit and into the cool night air despite his best efforts to ward off his lustful thoughts.

Turning his attention back to his sister and using his psychic powers to check that she was indeed asleep, Latios sighed in defeat as he weighed up his options and the morality of each. On one hand he could stay the night and use his powers to force down his lust and stay by his sister's side while retaining some sense of pride on his ability to resist his lewd thoughts. On the other hand he could fly away to his secret place as he'd done so many nights before to relieve himself and return to his sister's side by morning; albeit with dirty feelings clinging to his already tattered conscience.

In truth, he'd already made his decision.

"I'm sorry Latias," he whispered quietly to his younger sister as she mumbled nonsensically in her sleep, "But I can't risk hurting you. You're the only family I've got and I don't want you to run away." Flexing his muscles as he silently hovered out of his nest - his spire having already retreated to its protective slit now that it knew relief was soon to come - he looked again at his little sister as she snored cutely and added, "Sleep tight, sis. I... I love you." Turning towards the open sky and tucking in his arms to make himself more aerodynamic, Latios slowly floated above the treeline before lazily flying off towards his secret place.

Latias slowly opened her eyes and gingerly turned her attention to the outline of her brother gliding through the sky as he slowly disappeared towards the horizon. _What's he sorry for,_ Latias thought concernedly as she recalled what he'd said to her 'supposedly aslee p form', _Did I do something wrong? Have I... hurt him?_ Huffing a little in confusion and sadness she thought back to how strange and depressed her brother had been acting for the past month and how he'd slowly been distancing himself from her more and more - not even allowing her to hug and nuzzle affectionately against him like they used to when she was younger.

The lack of contact and affection made her sad but she didn't allow herself to wallow in it for too long when a determined thought crossed her mind. _If something's wrong with brother, than I will help,_ she thought decisively a cheerful smile back on her face as she thought of assisting her brother in whatever way possible, _I must help him like he helped me! No use moping around!_ Turning her attention back to the tiny outline of her brother that she could only barely see with her outstanding eyesight she quickly thought, _Ah, but first I have to ask what's wrong if I want to help! Quickly, quickly..._

Stumbling a little in her haste before floating up out of her nest, Latias fixed a determined yet cheerful grin on her face as she banished any sad thoughts from her head and replaced them with thoughts of how she could help her beloved brother. Bending the light to make herself invisible and preparing herself for a quick flight, Latias shot off at a surprising speed after her brother; eager to meet up with him but equally cautious to keep far enough back so that her brother wouldn't sense her. She wanted to help him - of that she was certain - but she also didn't want to become too obtrusive or risk scaring him away. _No, tonight I help my big brother,_ she thought happily as she sped towards her brother, _No matter what!_

Latias slowed as she reached her brother and trailed a few meters behind while she simultaneously tried to guess where he was going and tried to suppress a giggling fit as she thought about how much fun it was to be sneaking around like this - to be so close to her brother without him knowing she was there. It was in the midst of suppressing one of her laughing fits that she almost lost sight of her brother as he suddenly halted and dove down at full speed towards an isolated patch of forest on the side of a small mountain. Latias took a moment to wonder why he'd come to such a remote location - to a place inaccessible to those who couldn't fly and completely devoid of all humans - before deciding not to assume and following her brother down.

Seeing him veer off to the far left and disappear beneath the dense, leafy canopy Latias hesitated for a second before veering to the right and descending as well. _If I come crashing through the roof he'll detect me in an instant,_ she reasoned, _But this way I can get much closer before he'll detect me. That means I'll be able to help more!_ Breaking through the canopy and gently lowering herself to the ground she giggled happily and quietly as she thought about how fun it was to be engaging in something so secretive like one of those human spies she'd she'd seen in so many trainer's minds.

"Secret agent Latias reporting for duty," she said gleefully, giving a quick salute, before giggling again at how funny it sounded.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand Latias concentrated hard and created a small, special barrier around herself that helped to deflect the attention of any psychic types and would make her almost undetectable to their 'sixth sense'. Testing its strength, she was happy that the barrier was holding and seemed to be powerful enough for the journey as she set off towards the location where her brother had disappeared into the dense forest. Despite knowing approximately where he landed, Latias found the vegetation to be very dense and confusing making her lose her sense of direction and get completely lost in only a few brief minutes - even backtracking the same path several times.

She was growing increasingly frustrated at how thick the forest's vegetation was and how much bigger it was on the inside than it had seemed from the sky and was about to give up and attempt to fly in though the canopy where her brother had entered when she heard a moan. At first the sound had been almost silenced by the rustling of leaves blowing in the wind and Latias wasn't sure if she'd truly heard it until another, slightly louder moan again echoed her way. Trying to follow the noise as another more desperate moan echoed through the air Latias suddenly recognized the voice as that of her brother.

Immediately Latias began to worry about her brother - fearing that he might be trapped or in pain - and quickly shot off towards the sound of the noise with little concern for any noise she made. Weaving left and right through the dense shrubbery and thick woodland, Latias suddenly reached what appeared to be a clearing surrounded by tall, dense bushes and a sparse number of heavy trees with leaves that couldn't quite fill the gap in the overhead canopy, letting starlight shine through. The location was truly beautiful and Latias would have been tempted to stare at it for hours were she not concerned for her brother who, from the volume and frequency of the moans, was located just on the other side of the thick bushes.

Making sure her invisibility and barrier were still able to be sustained she gently pushed her head through one of the less dense bushes and quickly scanned over the clearing before she spotted her brother against a far tree and blushed heavily. She almost lost her barrier and her invisibility as surprise washed over her and made her blush deeply as she realized that his moans were not of pain but of pleasure as he sat with his back resting against a tree, eyes closed and hands wrapped tightly around the large red spire that jutted out from between his legs.

Her eyes instantly started to scale over her brother's large package as she found herself mentally noting the slick shape and its wonderful tapering design that allowed his thin, rounded head to gradually increase in girth towards the thick base. But her attention wasn't entirely focused on the shaft alone as she continued to watched her brother - almost hypnotized by her brother gently massaging his slick, thick shaft with tender yet eager strokes and pleasurable, light squeezes that drew another long moan from his lips and made a small drop of strange clear liquid dribble from the tip of his hefty spire. It was only when a louder, unexpected moan shot from her brother's lips that she snapped back to reality and realized that she was spying on her brother in one of his most intimate moments.

Lifting her gaze to look her brother in the face and finding his eyes still squeezed tightly shut Latias giggled silently to herself as she thought about how silly and naughty she felt to be spying on her brother while he did such a lewd activity. _I guess this explains why he's been leaving every night,_ Latias thought cheerfully to herself, relieved to know her brother wasn't in any trouble, _And I can see why he never told me why he was leaving. Wouldn't that have been an awkward conversation!_ Giggling lightly, Latias faced her brother one last time - respectfully keeping her gaze away from his crimson spire - before smiling and adding, _Hee hee, I guess I should leave brother alone. No need to be a pervert!_ Dropping her gaze with a silly smile and light blush on her face she prepared to silently depart and began to turn her head when she heard her brother call out her name.

Latias froze on the spot as she thought her brother must have finally detected her presence and prepared herself as she waited for him to approach her and lecture her once again on why it wasn't nice to spy on people - especially while he was in such an intimate position. However after a few short seconds that seemed to drag on for minutes she realized that her brother still hadn't said anything else to her and that his voice still sounded distant, almost like he was still across the clearing. Cautiously moving her gaze back over to the tree Latias was surprised to see that her brother was indeed still laying back against the it with his throbbing erection still on full display to her. A moment of confusion shot through her mind as she wondered if she'd somehow been hearing things when she heard Latios say in a much louder, clearer and much more lewd voice, "Oh sweet Arceus yes, just like that Latias. So good! Oh you're so good sis!"

A silent gasp caught in her throat as she watched him run his fingers over his tip to collect the viscous, clear fluid that had suddenly dribbled from his leaky spire and spread it over the rest of his tapering shaft. _He called my name,_ Latias thought intriguingly, _He called my name while he was doing that. Does this mean that he thinks of me in that way?_ She turned her gaze back to her brother and silently watched with renewed interest for a few more seconds as her brother continued to gently massage his breeding tool before he again moaned in a voice addled with lust, "Oh yes sis, I love you so much. Oh please... just like that. You're so beautiful and, oh, so good!"

She couldn't help but blush heavily at the compliments her brother unknowingly paid her as she felt her previous thoughts of leaving him slowly change to thoughts of staying, watching and maybe even doing more. It was only then that she fully realized the exact reason her brother had been so distant lately, why he'd been deliberately avoiding close physical contact with her and why he'd always disappeared during the late nights when she was supposed to be asleep and unaware; he was truly and completely in love with her. Although the thought started as only a small spark it quickly grew in her mind and spread to her heart as she felt a peculiar warmth envelop her and bring her back to her usual cheery self - her serious, curious thoughts being dismissed instantly.

_He loves me, _Latias reiterated in her head as her smile grew even wider at the thought that her brother truly cared for her, _He really does, that's why came so far out here. He loves me. He really does!_ Tears of joy welling in her eyes as she tried to understand why he'd never said anything she suddenly whispered, "He must have been afraid I'd reject him." Suddenly she felt guilty again as she thought of all the wonderful things her brother had done for her, how he'd always gathered food for her, sheltered her from the rain and defended her when she inevitably got into trouble. _He's done all this for me and more,_ she though solemnly, her thoughts more serious than they'd ever been before, _And he even came this far out to make sure his feelings wouldn't interfere with our normal fun. He did all this... for me._

Latias felt her heart swell with pride and her love for her brother increase to a level she'd never felt before as she thought about how to confess her own new-found love to her kindhearted brother. As she tried to decide whether to simply approach him now or wait until he got back and confess to him at home she felt a strong breeze blow a strange sweet and salty smell over to her that made her groin start to feel slightly hot and itchy. Although she tried to ignore it at first - her attention focused more on the best way to admit her feelings - she rapidly felt the sensation become stronger and more insistent as the intoxicating smell became more and more potent until she could no longer focus on her thoughts at all. Huffing cutely in disappointment and turning herself carefully to try and determine what exactly was happening she slowly let her gaze fall on her nether regions when she gasped quietly in surprise.

Staring silently at her crotch she was surprised to see that her normally thin, hidden slit was now very puffy and wet as a slow stream of sweet-smelling liquid leaked forth from her sacred orifice. _This is... I know what this is,_ Latias thought carefully to herself as she tried to think back to the speech her brother had given her a month ago about mating and how eggs were made, _Ah that's right I remember what he said now. This happens when a female finds someone she really really likes and wants to spend the rest of her life with. The, um what did he say... slit... becomes puffy and slick to show their mate that they really care for them and really want to be with them because they love them._ Nodding nonchalantly as she recalled what her brother had explained to her - that and many other things about her anatomy - she suddenly realized that this had happened only now that she'd been thinking about her brother.

Although she felt that the thought should have scared her to see her brother in such a way, she only felt even happier to know that she not only loved her brother but that her body also felt the same way. She starred at her slick lips for only a moment longer before slowly righting herself and realizing now that she knew exactly what she needed to do and how exactly she would confess her feelings. With renewed vigor and happiness filling her heart almost to bursting she took a deep breath, smiled playfully and pushed through the bush, dropping her barrier and invisibility as she called out lovingly to her brother who still had his eyes tightly closed; teasing his meat.

Latios moaned seductively as his sister's soft, soothing voice echoed in his ears and resounded in his mind and he thought about just how realistic it sounded. It wasn't the first time he'd used his strong psychic powers to construct a fantasy vision in his mind of what he was doing to his sister as the illusion in his mind's eye showed his sister gently stroking along his hefty member and moaning lovingly as his pre coated her small, delicate hands and caused her to mumble his name seductively. But this time felt different and he knew it, something was off as he realized the illusion in his mind showed his sister with her eyes and mouth gently closed even as she again muttered his name. Mind trapped in a thick, lusty fog he slowly dispelled the illusion and began to open his heavy eyelids as his blurry vision afforded him only a fuzzy outline of a red and white blur in front of him. It was only when he saw the blur shift slightly and heard his sister's voice call out to him again that he realized the blur was actually his sister - and that she was real and was standing directly in front of him.

Instantly the fog lifted from his mind and his vision cleared as he stuttered madly, attempted to flip himself over in the air to hide his erection, failed, landed flat on his face and then quickly picked himself up to hover properly in the air. A cheerful giggle from his sister did nothing to still his racing heart or ease the deep blush on his face as he felt incredibly embarrassed to have been caught in such an intimate moment and then made a bigger fool of himself by crashing into the dirt. More embarrassed than angry, he stuttered madly, "S-Sis, w-w-what are you doing here? You should be asleep. You shouldn't be here. I mean why are you here? What did you see? What did you... hear?"

He heard his sister giggle cutely at his rapid assault of questions as he did his best to meet her gaze and give her a serious look while simultaneously trying to hide his still throbbing erection from her and act as casual as possible - hoping that somehow she'd not realized he was thinking about her or touching himself in such an intimate way.

"It's alright brother, I only followed you because I noticed you seemed so distant lately," she said seriously yet with a hint of playfulness, "And as for what I saw and heard, well... let's just say that I'm glad you think I'm so beautiful and that I feel the same about you."

Latios felt deflated as his tiny fragment of hope was torn away and he realized that she had indeed seen and heard everything he'd said and done as he instantly averted his gaze and started apologetically, "Latias, sis, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to act this way; to be so distant and make you worried. And I swear I didn't mean to think of you in such a weird way or to be so... disgusting as to do what was doing. I.. I'm just..."

"Peeking," Latias said as Latios drew his worried gaze back to hers and looked at her in confusion wondering what she meant and why she had interrupted his apology when he saw that she wasn't staring at his face but at something further down with a curious expression. Instinctively he shifted his hips to hide his shaft from view causing her to shift her gaze up to his face as he looked away in embarrassment and said, "I... Sorry about that. But it'll go away soon I promise. And then you won't have to see it ever again."

"Huh, what's the matter brother? Are you okay," he heard her ask concernedly, her voice filled with youthful innocence and curiosity, "And what are you apologizing for? I don't mind."

His eyes went wide and his gaze instantly snapped back to meet hers as he found himself staring into her cheery, golden eyes and realized that she'd drifted much closer so that now their faces were only mere inches apart. "S-Sis! What... what do you mean you don't mind," he asked in equal parts confusion and worry about what her response would be.

"Hee hee, well how do I explain it," she replied in her normally gleeful, innocent voice as she tilted her head to think it over, "Hmm, maybe this is the best way to explain it." Without a moment's warning L atios suddenly felt his sister's soft, seductive lips press lovingly against his own as she kissed him quickly and passionately.

He let his lips continue to press against hers for only a fleeting moment before he quickly pulled back, blushed even harder and exclaimed, "S-Sis, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like silly? I'm kissing you," she replied almost instantly with a happy giggle at the end that made his blush only worsen, "Isn't that what happens when two pokémon love each other?"

"L-love," he repeated questioningly as his sister nodded happily and smiled soothingly.

"Yeah, love. That's what you told me remember: 'when two pokémon love each other very much then they admit their feelings and give each other a kiss on the lips to prove just how much they care for each other'," she said as she recalled verbatim what he'd told her only a month ago.

"Y-Yeah, I remember that, but we can't," he said with sadness in his voice, "We can't love each other like that, it's just not right."

Latias's smile changed to a look of curiosity as she tilted her head slightly and asked, "But why not? Is it... because we're related?"

"Yes, that why," Latios instantly responded, his heart still hammering in his chest as he worried what her reaction would be, "I'm you're big brother and you're my little sister so we shouldn't think of each other that way."

"But why," she asked with confusion still heavy in her voice and yet no disappointment or worry in her heart, "I love you and from what I saw, hee hee, you love me. So what does it matter if we're related?"

Latios felt an even heavier blush burn in his cheeks as he saw his sister look happily back at him and smile soothingly as she gently drifted closer again and carefully placed her hands against his - their claws lovingly intertwining.

"I just love you so much brother," he heard her say quietly, "You've a lways been there for me, always there to keep me from harm, always helping me find food and water. You even helped me build my new nest when the old one fell on that trainer's head." A quick smile shot across his face as he thought back to that day and how surprised the trainer had been about having a nest fall on him out of the blue before she finished, "You mean everything to me and seeing you think about me this way only makes me realize that you're the one I want to be with. I love you brother. And I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Again Latios felt his sister press her silky lips against his in a passionate display of tender love as this time he remained still and allowed himself to think about what she'd said. Each word slowly echoed in his head as his memories with her slowly flooded back and allowed him to see just how close they'd been until he'd distanced himself from her for fear of breaking the sibling taboo or breaking their relationship and her heart. But now here he was, locking lips with his sister as she confessed in an instant what he'd struggled to hide for so long before he'd been inevitably caught out. And he found that he no longer cared that they were siblings - that she was his innocent little sister - for he loved her all the same.

Latias almost melted in glee when she felt her brother kiss her back and open his mouth very slightly to allow his tongue to brush playfully against her own in a display of his tender love for her. It was a simple act, she thought, just the two of them locking lips and twisting tongues as they allowed their love for each other to overflow from their hearts and travel freely down their psychic bond, but she soon realized it was so much more. It was a way to prove how much they truly cared for each other, proof that love could transcend all bounds and proof that blood ties and sibling relations should not force loved ones apart but instead bring them together and allow their love to flourish - regardless of taboos or what others thought.

Pushing even deeper into the kiss as she struggled not to squeal in delight and happiness as her brother's skilled, agile tongue coiled gently around hers and suckled lightly on it to bring her to a new high she began to feel the burning in her crotch heat up again and demand something more. She quickly pushed it to the back of her mind as she leaned further in for another kiss and wrapped her tongue around her brother's, licking across his rough surface, when again the burning, itching feeling made itself known to her. Again she tried to push the sen sation away but found that this time it refused to leave the forefront of her mind and continued to tug at her attention until she was unable to concentrate on anything but the burning in her crotch that intensified with every playfully lick her brother gave her.

Finally she felt it become too much and her mind completely shifted to think back over her memories to try and find a solution to the intense itching and a way to douse the raging fire in her belly when an old memory of a young trainer flooded into view. She vaguely remembered following a curious, young trainer and his pokémon companion - a Mienshao if she remembered correctly - along the road that neared their nests before hearing one of them mention something about an itching and a need for some sort of release. She also recalled that she had then peered into the trainer's mind out of curiosity at what the other pokémon had meant and saw the memory of the two of them laying on a plush bed with their heads at each others crotches doing something that had, at the time, made no sense to her but now seemed painfully obvious. And she wondered if she could try the same to douse her inner flame.

Latios moaned happily when he felt his sister gently placed her hands over his and playfully intertwine their claws again before leaning into the kiss with much greater passion and slowly push him back onto the soft grass beneath. He knew she was up to something and could sense many naughty thoughts in her mind even as she continued to playfully swat at his tongue and push him to the ground but chose to ignore them for now and instead revel in the bliss of making out with his dearest, loving sister. He didn't even flinch when he felt the first few blades of grass brush against his back and remained content to lock lips with her forever if need be until he suddenly felt her silken lips withdraw from his; making him give out a needy moan.

Looking down at her brother Latias blushed hard as she saw her brother slowly withdraw his tongue from the space where her mouth had once been and snap the final strand of spittle that connected the tips of their tongues.

"Sis, what are you doing," Latios muttered quietly, his voice thick with lust and love.

"Nothing much," she responded in a sultry tone before leaning in a placing another quick kiss on his bright red cheek, "I was just wondering if you'd be able to hel p me out with an itch I can't seem to reach. An itch that only you could help me with."

"Oh," he replied in surprise before adopting a more lusty tone and his own sultry expression, "And just where would this 'itch' of yours be? Is it an itch... 'down below'?"

"Maybe it is," she replied innocently to his gentle teasing, "But if it was, would you still 'scratch it' for me?"

"For you sis I'd 'scratch' anywhere," Latios replied in a lewd voice with a hungry grin on his face as he licked his lips suggestively.

Latias giggled lightly at how dominant he sounded and was about to continue the loving teases when her body reminded her of much more pressing matters. Not wanting to waste a second longer as the heat became nearly unbearable she hovered above her brother and quickly spun in place so that she was facing his slick spire and her tight, virgin snatch rested just in front of his sniffing nose. She prepared to turn her head to face her brother and explain why she had turned around - worried that he wouldn't know what was happening - when she suddenly felt him press his nose forward against her slit and his let his tongue trail along the outside of her virgin lips.

Instantly her head lolled forward and a loud moan of bliss escaped her lips as she felt pleasure arc up her spine and dissipate into her body from such a simple action. She barely registered a lewd snicker from her brother before she again felt his tongue circle teasingly around her outer lips and stop at a small nub that seemed much more sensitive and receptive to his touch than any other part of her young body. For a moment she allowed herself to just revel in the bliss of having her brother use his tongue in ways she'd never dreamed of when she heard him whisper in her mind, _Now now sis don't have all the fun without me._

Latias refocused her blurred gaze in front of her as she saw her brother's stiff, hefty spire come into full view and she couldn't help but become absolutely fascinated by it as she studied everything about it. From her spying before she'd knew it had been very long and very thick but now that she was seeing it up close she was able to truly observe just how impressive it was standing at about 12 inches in length with a tip no wider than the tip of her hand th at tapered to a base that looked at least as wide as both of her hands put together. Besides the glorious size of his magnificent breeding tool she noticed that it was very slick with no barbs or ridges anywhere along it as though it had been designed to be as slick as her brother's aerodynamic form. And then there was the glorious smell.

Inhaling deeply to smell his potent musk she found the smell to be very salty with a slightly sweet smell underneath that worked well to make her head spin in delight and her mouth water in need as a bead of what she recalled as pre-cum gathered at his tip. Without even a moment's hesitation she hungrily opened her salivating mouth and lowered her head gently until she felt the tip of his girth brush against her delicate tongue and spread his potent pre over her tastebuds. She moaned in delight as the taste easily overpowered all her other senses as she realized that it tasted exactly like it smelt, salty with a hint of sweetness, and was incredibly addicting - the first taste of his slightly warm pre rolling over her tongue already making her want even more of the intoxicating liquid.

Latias continued to suckle tenderly on her brother's stiff shaft like a baby pokémon suckling from its mother as she drew out more and more of his clear, salty pre and sent waves of pleasure crashing into her brother - some of the pleasure bouncing back to her through their psychic link. She could tell she was doing a good job as her brother praised her telepathically and moaned into her lower lips to send vibrations into her tight tunnel while his spire spurted out more and more pre that was quickly caught in her hungry maw and swallowed without delay. Just when she thought nothing could be better - a constant supply of her brother's fresh pre being delivered directly from the source and her itch being scratched by brother's agile tongue - she felt her brother suddenly stop circling her lips and pull back for a moment before moving his head back in at a different angle and pushing his tongue inside her snatch.

The sudden, unexpected feeling of her brother's tongue entering her sacred orifice sent a lightning bolt of joy coursing through her body and made her quickly pull back from his leaky shaft with a loud squeal - another squirt of pre hitting her chin as she pulled away. Her whole body froze in bliss as she felt the swift organ probe around inside her and lick over every sensitive inch of her snatch as her walls convulsed madly to try and force out the invading object but only succeeded in drawing it further in. She c ould feel her brother's lips mashing against her slit as he tried to force as much of his tongue into her as possible to taste her sweet nectar and find all her sensitive spots when a naughty thought crept into her mind.

It took almost all her willpower to force her body back under her control as Latias slowly lowered her head again and inhaled his scent before licking her lips seductively and opening her mouth wide. She slid the twitching member back inside her maw with almost practiced ease as it offered more and more pre-cum as payment to her sultry mouth before she prepared to progress to the next part of her lewd plan. Flattening her tongue and trying to concentrate less on the amazing feeling of her brother in her groin and more on the thick spire in her mouth she relaxed her muscles and quickly forced her mouth further down his massive shaft; pushing the raging erection deep into her tight throat.

Latias felt her brother gasp to inhale her scent and groan long and loudly into her slick vent as the vibrations and pleasure coursing through their link sent even more spikes of bliss shooting up her spine and almost made her pull the member from her throat. But she held fast and concentrated harder on her brother's thick erection as she began to swallow rapidly around it in an effort to coax out even more of his seemingly never-ending supply of salty pre-cum - eager to again taste him and needing to pleasure him as much as she herself was being pleasured; not wasting a moment to even contemplate how she wasn't gagging. She felt the member twitching rapidly inside her as the muscles in her throat spasmed rhythmically along it and drew steadily heavier blasts of pre-seed from his tip that splattered hotly against the back of her slick throat.

Another pleased moan resonated deep in her throat and sent vibrations along his invading member as another wet splash splattered against her throat and slowly rolled down her throat to join the rest of his intoxicating liquid in her stomach. She felt the spire twitch inside her with much greater frequency as she did her best to swallow in time with its natural pulses and was becoming lost to the insane amount of pleasure coursing through her body from both her brother's teasing and her own lewd actions when she heard him send her a mental message. B_e careful sis, I'm close,_ she heard him say in her head with fatigue evident in even his mind, _If you keep going like this I think I'm going to finish inside you._

_It's alright brother,_ Latias thought back to her brother through her lust-addled mind, _I want to taste it. To be able to drink down your essence like a good mate!_ She could feel the lust and need passing through their link even as she adjusted her neck to allow her tongue to reach out a little further and probe lustfully into her brother's slit to reach the deepest hidden roots of his excited masculinity. She felt his pre now flow rapidly from his tip like a lewd stream and make its way down her slimy, spasming throat as her brother pulled his tongue from her snatch and placed his head on the grass to moan and mumble nonsensically; unable to comprehend how his sister was so good at pleasuring him and far beyond caring that they were related or bound by sibling ties.

"So good! Oh yes sis," Latios uttered madly as he felt the pleasure building inside him like a lustful bubble ready to burst, "Oh Arceus yes you're so good! I don't want it to end but you're so good." He felt his sister smile around his spire and redouble her efforts as her tongue dove even deeper into him and he felt himself pushed beyond the point of no return as his lewd bubble of bliss finally burst. "Oh, here it comes sis," he screamed loudly in indescribable pleasure as his tone again turned dominant, "Here it is, drink it all! Drink it all from big brother like a good little sister!"

The first powerful shot of potent seed came as a shock to Latias as it pulsed from his tip with much greater force than she'd been expecting and much greater volume than she'd ever imaged and clung stickily to the top of her throat. Feeling the second pulse traveling quickly up his shaft she squeezed her muscles tightly and closed her eyes as she prepared for the second spurt that was equally as powerful and potent as the first heavy load with its intense smell and taste flooding her senses even as most of the hot, fertile seed ran down her throat in a sticky white stream. She loved the feeling of being so intimate with her brother and knowing that he was claiming her mouth so completely - that she was being filled with his viscous, life-giving essence even as another two pulses washed down her throat and clung to her insides as a reminder of what was now sloshing around in her stomach - she felt happy and imagined how she must look with her brother's thick shaft stuck deep in her throat - no doubt leaving her with a noticeable lump in her throat - while he came torrents inside his own sister.

As the fifth shot of seed splashed forth from his spire and into her waiting stomach she began to realize just how full she was getting and was wondering how much more of the extremely salty treat she'd be able to drink down when the sixth and final load dribbled weakly from his tip and down into her stomach. She waited until she felt the last bead of white goo trickle down into her stomach before slowly pulling it from her throat and leaving the tip in her waiting maw. Her tongue brushed carefully over his sensitive spire as she gathered up any remaining remnants of excess seed and pulled back to let his member drop from her mouth as she twisted her tongue around to enjoy the unique salty flavor and texture of her own brother's hot semen; making sure to spread it against the roof of his mouth to add even more bliss.

Finally swallowing the last of his sperm and shuddering in delight as it very slowly dribbled down her throat she heard her brother mumbling quietly and saw him staring blissfully off into the distance - seemingly unaware of anything around him. Smiling and turning very subtly in the air so as not to disturb him she leaned in close and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before asking, "How was it brother? Did your little sister do alright?"

"Latias, sis," he replied through heavy pants and fatigued breaths, "You did amazing. That was amazing! It was better than anything I ever imagined."

"Hee hee, glad to help," she said in a seductive tone that hinted at her more lustfully intentions, "But this isn't the end of the fun yet. I still need my big, _big_ brother to help me out with my own problem and I think I know just the solution."

Latias saw her brother look at her with a slightly confused expression as she giggled happily and gently ground her hot, slick lips against his softening spire with a teasing amount of pressure, just enough to make her suggestions known. She heard her brother moan out happily as his shaft instantly reacted to her teasing and began to harden yet again as she giggled cheerfully and said in the most innocent voice she could manage, "Mmm brother did you want to do that to me? Isn't that a naughty thing to do to your _little sister_? But I suppose that could help me with my problem. What do you think, _big brother_?"

She pushed back gently again and felt her brother's spire poke softly at her rear as it quivered lustfully in the air when he brother replied in a more serious, caring tone, "Sis, this is a very big decision and there may not be any going back once we start. I love you so much and would be honored to properly mate with you but I don't want you to continue unless you're absolutely certain."

Hearing the love and compassion in her brother voice instantly dispelled the lustful fog in her mind as she pulled forward from his shaft and leaned down to nuzzle affectionately into his neck. She hummed peacefully as she felt her brother soothingly nuzzle back and she cooed lovingly as she felt her brother's love and care pour through their link before she slowly looked up to meet his gaze and said cheerfully, "Brother, I love you so much."

"I know sis," he replied plainly as he gazed into her beautiful golden eyes, "And that's why you don't have to do anything you don't want to. No matter what I'll never hurt you."

Latias gave a gentle nod and smiled cheerfully, eyes full of love, as she replied, "Yeah, I know. And that's why I want you to make me yours completely. I want you to mate with me properly; to fill me with your essence so that we can truly be together now and forever. It's not just for release, this is because I want to be more than just your little sister. I want to be your mate."

"Sis," Latios muttered quietly in surprise as he listened intently to her loving confession before nuzzle back up against her and saying, "I.. I'm sorry, I was just worried for you and didn't want you to do something that you weren't completely sure about. But if you're sure..."

He watched as his sister lifted her gaze again and give him a soothing smile before giggling happily with tears of joy in her eyes as she replied, "Thank you brother. And don't worry I am sure about this, I promise."

Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and nuzzling their noses together peacefully she asked softly, "So then, would you make me yours, truly and completely. Would you please make me your mate?"

"Anything for you my dearest sister," Latios replied kindly with a soft smile on his face, "I love you so truly and completely. I'd be happy to call you my mate and promise to love you for the rest of eternity."

Latias smiled lovingly and felt as though her heart might burst with joy as she giggled happily and carefully shifted her hips again until she felt the tip of his member poking lightly at her outer lips - the beating of his steady heart easily felt through his pulsing shaft. "Thank you brother," she replied in a serious, loving voice so unlike her usual carefree tone as she placed one final kiss on his cheek and quickly pushed back to sink the tapered head of his spire into her. She moaned loudly and tipped her head to the sky as the strange yet wonderful sensation of her first ever penetration sent chills up her spine and sent stars dancing before her eyes. She already knew she was going to love this.

Pushing herself slowly further down as her pussy squeezed and suckled on his member she listened happily to the sound of her brother moaning happily in bliss as his thick breeding organ dragged along her walls to fill her mind with indescribable pleasure. It was a strange feeling she thought as every extra inch that slowly sunk into her tight orifice seemed to make her itch better and worse at the same time and she found herself always needing more of his fleshy spire inside her to stretch her wide and probe at her walls. She continued quickly and moaned lustfully as yet another inch popped inside her with ease before she felt it hit something deep inside her and send a bolt of pain arcing up her back as she quickly withdrew a little.

Latias took a deep breath as the pain began to subside and she felt her brother soothingly rubbing his hands over her sides, asking her if she wanted to stop and letting her know she didn't have to push herself. But she simply shook her head in defiance and smiled warmly back at her brother - silently thanking him for his concern - before she pulled a little more of his spire out of her warm, moist snatch and readied herself to break the final barrier that stood between her and mating with her brother. She already knew what the barrier inside her was - yet another thing that had been explained by her brother, along with it's 'purpose' of identifying her as a virgin - and she was also aware that breaking it was going to hurt a lot more than the pain she'd felt before, but she was determined to push through this last obstacle and truly make them complete. With one last deep breath to steel her nerves she quickly pushed back with all her might and felt his member easily tear through her hymen and continue deeper into her until the tip rested against her young cervix.

Latias cried out loudly as a stabbing, stretching pain rushed through her body and caused her to quickly pull his member completely from her orifice and fall into her brother's waiting arms as he quickly embraced her and asked with a worried tone, "Sis are you alright? You shouldn't have gone so far so soon. Oh please be okay."

Several long moments passed before she regained enough strength to reply gently in her most calming voice with a small smile on her face, "I'm okay brother, don't worry. I just... I need a moment."

"It's alright, please take your time," he replied almost instantly with a great deal of concern and worry evident in his voice, "Just take your time and be safe." She looked back at him and simply nodded understandingly as she felt the pain being quickly washed away by the love pouring through their link.

Latios remained completely still and softly embraced his sister by kissing lovingly along her neck and caressing her back gently to soothe her for several minutes when he suddenly heard a soft moan and felt her shift slightly. Pulling back from his tight hug he carefully ran his hands along her side and looked deep into her eyes that shone brilliantly with her normal happiness - and something more lustful - as he asked, "How are you feeling sis? It hasn't been too long but I'm willing to wait as long as you need."

He saw her smile back at him with a serious smile and reply nervously, "I'm alright, now that the pain's gone. And I'm sorry for going so fast and making you worry about me. I just wanted to make you as happy as you make me."

"Sis," he muttered back softly gazing into her kind, loving eyes as he heard her voice her inner thoughts, "It's alright I just... don't worry about it. And you don't need to worry about making me any happier, I'm already as happy as can be knowing I have a wonderful sister like you."

"Brother," Latias said with a happy smile on her face and nuzzled against his cheek, "Thank you. But I want to be with you truly and completely. I love you so much and I know I went fast before but, well, could we... you know?"

"Of course we could sis," Latios answered softly with a soothing smile as he sensed his sister's hesitation, "Anything for you, my dearest, most wonderful sister."

A gasp of relief escaped Latias's lips as she smiled back even brighter and nuzzled back even more affectionately against her brother before saying, "Thank you brother, thank you."

"Just remember not to push yourself too hard," Latios quickly added trying to ensure she wouldn't end up getting hurt again - his heart filling again with dread as he thought about what had happened only minutes earlier.

"Don't worry I promise. And thank you," Latias replied softly with a loving, sultry expression and peaceful smile before she slowly started to move her hips back - her snatch already lined up perfectly with the top of his member.

Latias moaned slowly and pleasurably when she felt her lips finally touch her brother's slippery erection again and delighted in hearing her brother gasp and moan loudly with her as she wasted no time in letting the first few inches of his powerful member slide into her. The feeling made her tingle all over as she felt it graze against her walls and occasionally poke softly into her convulsing walls as fresh pre-cum squirted from his tip and splattered wetly against her to add her natural lubrication and send even more tingles up her spine. She delighted in the feeling as she relaxed her muscles and slowly eased more of it inside her enjoying every little graze and gentle prod against her walls as she was slowly spread wider and wider until she felt a small pain make itself known.

Slipping another inch inside her dripping pussy Latias stopped and moaned out loudly as she felt herself becoming stretched by his sheer girth as her muscles squeezed lovingly over his spire in perfect time with the heartbeat that resonated through his member.

"Mmm, so good," Latias whispered out lustfully unable to keep her lewd thoughts to herself any longer as she gently pulled back to his tip before stopping and pushing back down with a little more force to try and stuff more inside herself. She moaned out cutely again as she felt her efforts bear fruit and another slick inch slide inside her to stretch her even wider than before as her brother simply mumbled nonsensically in his lust-addled state. She smiled down at him and half giggled as her hips slowly pulled up and dragged her tight, slowly convulsing walls along his length to milk him of his pre and add even more lubrication to her lewd, dripping snatch.

Feeling yet more slip inside her and stretch her lovingly around his massive erection as her bliss shut her off from the rest of the world and her mind focused only her brother's mating tool, Latias began to wonder just how much more of his impossibly thick and long spire was left to take - already feeling so wonderfully full - when she finally felt her hips press against his with a wet slap. Turning her head slowly and forcing herself to look back through lusty eyes she gasped lovingly as she saw that their hips were indeed pressed together and not a sliver of his red spire was left outside - the entirety of his shaft pulsing slowly inside her and filling her with even more warm, viscous pre-cum that clung wetly to her walls. But such a sight gave her even more naughty ideas.

"Oh brother, you're so big," Latias moaned lustfully as she teasingly drew his spire out to the tip before quickly shoving most of it back in as a strange need to be filled even more than she currently was, "Oh yes, so good. Brother you're amazing, so thick, so long, so slimy. Why didn't you ever mention how big you were?"

She giggled happily in between her soft thrusts as he responded only with more nonsensically mumbles and needy moans and she felt an overwhelming need grow in her groin as the stretching feeling in her pussy slowly disappeared.

"So good," she whispered lustfully as she finally caved to the need in her loins, "But I wonder if it can get even better." With a lewd smile and a cheerful giggle she slowly brought herself to his tip one last time before slamming herself all the way down on his well-lubricated spire.

Latias squealed out in delight as she felt his thick member tug at her insides and slam powerfully into her deepest recesses with enough force to push his head past her cervix and into her young womb. Stars danced in front of her eyes and a new feeling of pleasure much stronger than before spread throughout her body and her inner cavern was spread wide around his shaft. She endured the wonderful stretching feeling for what she wished was eternity before her contracting muscles squeezed desperately around the invading member and forced the tip back into her tunnel - a fresh sp lash of pre-cum marking her cervical entrance.

"No, no, don't go out," Latias cried lustfully as the wonderful feeling left her as quickly as it had arrived, "I need more. I need it." She barely registered her brother mentally teasing her on how lusty and needy she sounded as she rode him before she cut him off by quickly coming back to his tip and slamming down hard, forcing herself wide him and forcing his head once again past her cervix. Each powerful thrust sent passion crashing into her as the stretching in her cervix mixed with the stretching all along her tunnel and she felt the dull throbbing sensation from her brother's shaft increase as she clenched around it in an instinctual reflex to milk him of the precious, fertile seed that still hid in his heavy balls. She longed to feel him inseminate her and was overwhelmed with a primal need to feel his life-giving seed splatter inside her young womb and coat every inch in a thick layer of lust.

Giving into instinct and the throws of passion as again and again her heavy slams brought sharp lustful moans from both her and her brother she felt the fierce flames in her belly get hotter even as she continued thrusting harder and faster to try and extinguish them. She already knew what was happening - that her very first orgasm was building and would soon ransack her body - and she knew that at the current rate she wouldn't be able to last much longer but she was determined to ride her brother and bathe in bliss for as long as possible. It was in the midst of this dirty thought - the thought of having her first ever orgasm come from her brother and have her juices squirt over her own brother's fleshy spire - that she heard her brother call out loudly, "Oh sis, I'm so close. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"It's alright brother, I'm close too," she exclaimed with a blissful expression etched into her face, "I'm so close. So close... and want you to mate me properly. I want you to cum in me, fill me up with your delicious, thick cum and don't stop until all of it's inside me! I need it all, I need you to cum in me!"

"Ah sis! You dirty girl, always so naughty," she heard him reply darkly as her thrusts became slowly and deeper to force his spire as deep into her as possible, "You dirty, dirty little girl. Do you really want me to cum inside you, to paint your innocent little womb white with my seed?"

"Yes! Yes I need it," she screamed back in reply as she felt her brother start to thrust along with her as her own movements became erratic, "I need you to fill me. Mate me like you've always wanted! Don't stop until I'm completely filled and every inch of me is brimming with your seed! Make me yours!"

Latias heard her brother scream out her name and joined with him to squeal loudly one last time before she finally felt herself tip over the edge as she slammed herself back down one last time and felt her brother thrust powerfully up into her; forcing even more of his twitching member deep into her womb.

The first wave of her orgasm crashed into her with power unlike anything she'd been prepared for and forced the air from her lungs as she squealed again in delight feeling every nerve in her body being set alight with raw bliss. She felt her muscles squeezing and rippling along the shaft that was still buried deep in her womb as each new squeeze shot another bolt of pleasure up her spine to send stars dancing in her eyes and fresh lubrication over his spire and out onto his hips. She thought something like this could never get better, that the this feeling of absolute bliss was impossibly wonderful and surely couldn't be beaten when she suddenly felt her brother's spire pulse stronger than before and shoot something sticky and warm from his tip to smash against her womb walls and elevate her pleasure even higher still.

She squealed what little air was left in her lungs as she felt him warm her deepest recesses and paint her insides a lewd, pearly white with his thick, fertile semen as he inseminated her and shot another load deep into her to mix with his first large deposit. She closed her eyes weakly as a third and forth equally powerful and equally plentiful load blasted inside her and started to fill up her small womb with her brother's rich seed - his precious, thick payload seeping into every recess as he eagerly bred his sister. Even as she realized how full she was getting and how how little room remained in her drenched uterus she still cried weakly for more and wasn't disappointed when yet another heavy offering was eagerly accepted into her and forced her belly to swell to accommodate it.

The swelling made Latias shudder in delight as she felt stuffed beyond compare and she shuddered once again as she realized just how plentiful he was even after she'd suckled down his sweet seed only minutes earlier. She knew that so me pokémon produced a lot of seed during mating sessions, especially dragon-types to ensure their partner would become egg-heavy, and she knew that the females were normally able to take it all eagerly, but as more an more forced its way into her and swelled her further she began to wonder if there would be any end or whether her belly would be forced to swell even further. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she felt her brother's heavy loads begin to lessen in intensity as each new throb delivered less and less until finally there remained only a weak dribble.

Finally coming down from her first ever orgasmic high as the throbbing finally allowed her to regain control of her mind and muscles, Latias slumped carefully forward onto her brother's chest - her very swollen belly pressing against his and the warmth of his semen seeping through - and smiled weakly suddenly feeling fatigue wash over her.

"Latios, brother," Latias whispered quietly between tired pants, "That felt amazing. I feel so full."

"I-I'm glad to hear it," Latios replied weakly, fatigue evident in his voice and actions as he struggled to raise his head to make eye contact with his new mate, "That was unbelievable. You're amazing. So, so amazing, sis. And you took all I had to give."

"Hee hee, glad to help," she giggle happily with a smile on her face, "But wow, I didn't think you'd give me so much. Even when I was suckling on you you didn't produce that much. I feel so full."

Latios blushed at the compliment and how freely she talked of such lewd activities before replying, "Yeah, sorry about that I don't think I've ever... cum that hard. And sorry about calling you dirty and naughty before, I guess I was just too far out of it."

"Oh I didn't mind," Latias replied with a sly smile on her face and a lusty twinkle in her eye, "I quite liked it, being called such dirty little names and then being filled up so full. And it feels like you didn't mind it either."

Latias gave a small shake of her hips to slosh his seed around inside her and draw another small moan from her brother as she demonstrated just how full she was and asked teasingly, "But what do you think of my swollen belly? I think I like this look, being so blo ated for you. And maybe one day this will be more than just your seed making my belly swell."

"Maybe one day sis," Latios answered with a serious tone in his voice, "But becoming egg-heavy and having a child is a big responsibility. And it's not something we should rush into."

"I know," Latias said cheerfully but with a hint of teasing in her voice, "Don't worry I promise that's something I won't rush towards without thinking about it first."

Both shared a solemn moment and nodded understandingly at each other - not a word needing to be uttered as each understood the seriousness of such a conversation - before Latias moaned quietly as her brother's softening erection slid out of her and return to his slit, leaving her yawning pussy to slowly close as a little of his seed spilled out onto their hips and left them with a sticky feeling. Hovering up wearily and moving to her brother's left side she slowly lowered herself to the ground and flipped onto her back - taking a moment to see her swollen slit spill forth more seed from her widen lips and very swollen stomach - before turning to her brother and nuzzling against his the inside of his neck. She heard him trill happily and nuzzle along her back as both remained happy to sit in silence and gaze at the stars above them.

"You know I never thought something like this would ever really happen," Latios commented softly to his sister as she nuzzled back and listed intently, "I always thought I was weird for thinking about you that way and always thought it was something only in the realms of fantasy. But now here we are after our first proper mating session just staring off into the distance together."

"Yeah, I never expected anything like this when I first followed you," Latias replied happily, "I was always so worried that you disliked me or that I'd done something wrong and now look at us. Hee hee, I guess that couldn't be further from the truth."

A blush crept onto Latios's face and he couldn't help but smile at her happiness and carefree nature, "Yeah, I guess not."

Latias heard her brother yawn loudly and felt him turn and wrap his arms around her while she nuzzled against him and hugge d him back. "Come on sis, we should get some rest for tonight," Latios muttered wearily, "We still have to explore that cave tomorrow and we'll need all the energy we can get."

Latias nodded back understandingly and replied in her most sultry voice, "Yeah, who knows what might happen tomorrow."

"Always so energetic," Latios said with a teasing voice and a sly, loving smile on his face as he kissed her gently on her forehead, "And that's why I love you and will always love you."

With a softer yawn and another sensual kiss to her cheek he added, "Good night sis, my dearest mate, sleep well."

Seeing him curl up protectively around her and quickly fall asleep beside her Latias blushed happily and placed a soft kiss on his neck before yawning and mumbling back, "Good night brother. My wonderful, caring, big brother." Feeling her eyelids get heavy and the warmth in her belly slosh around inside her it took only seconds before she was whisked away into a deep sleep; already dreaming of what adventures tomorrow held with her big brother.

**END**

* * *

**_I have a new poll going and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. _**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._

* * *

**_I have talked with the original author and they have given me permission to post this story._**


End file.
